Maverik
Maverik is a dwarf that leads the Dwarven Biker gangs of the indepent islands. He is a veteran of the Dwarven Kingdom and he fought in War of Kings, the 8th Dwarven War, and The Great Dance of the Elven Kingdom of Heaelenon. He lead the Ork massacre and was exile out of the Dwarven Kingdom. He founded the Dwarven Biker gang and created a criminal empire there. History Before Massacre Maverik was a dwarf in the military and was exceptional and went through the ranks very fast. He eventually become the second command of general ???? . He fought in the Wars of Kings with the original King and was a war hero there but was also known to be violent and harsh. The Great Dance and the Massacre Despite his hate for elves he accepted his orders to command a section of the Dwarven army going to assist the Horn Party's troops. The Dwarf army arrives shortly after the Ebony Prince's death. He fought and killed plenty of Orks and smash the head of one of the chief's sons. He then gotten orders to go after the retreating Orks and capture them. On his way there he runs into the Ork ecnampent where those who couldn't fight stayed. Maverik decided to make a message and order the execution of all of them starting by slaying the elder. He kills the one who backed down. After it he waited for the rest of the army by resting on the elder body. When the rest of the army go there the commanders were disgusted. He laughed as the Chief was restrained from killing him. He was arrested and tooken prisoner by the Elves and was banished from the Dwarven kingdoms. On his way to the capital it was intercepted by his friends and they set of too the independent islands. Starting the gang At the independent islands he stayed in Jill city. He eventually recruited the local Dwarves into a gang to create dominance and survival. He was a ruthless leader and the city and islands feared him and his gang. He then started chapters in the more criminal cities in Tirviria and Alveran. He hated the Elven mafia which was forming around this time and had tense relations with them. Gang War The Maveriks grew into a major crime empire specializing in weapons. There was a trade agreement between the Maveriks and the Syndicate. The Syndicate sent their man Lin to "negotiate" but actually to steal some weapons. Lin meet with some students of class 66 and traveled with them to Jill city. There Maveriks met them and captured them and took them to Maverik. Maverik introduce himself and revealed the Syndicate plan leaked. He said retribution will be payed then he noticed Student 4 who is an elf and Maverik goes berserk. He takes his new Hammer Elfbane and smashes student 4 up with it. The other students and Lin look at shock. Maverik laughs then orders them prison in their dungeon and to fed their shit. He then go to a meeting with his top men. It is revealed that they've been planning an attack on the Syndicate. The attack is then initianized and the Syndicate were taken out of their homes and murder and their homes burned one by one. The children of Syndicate memebers gets kidnapped and sent to the slave ring to develop weapons. The Elven Mafia caught wind of this and intercept the groups of the captured children imprison and sold them to local orphanages. This pisses off Maverik and he goes out to kill an Elf Mafia member. More and more conflict arrives between the two gangs until Maverik declares war. A few skirmish occur until King, the head Elf Mafia, kills Maverik right hand dwarf. Maverik pissed took a few of his members to the police station and murder all of them and then goes to murder the mayor. King intercepts them and a battle occurs. Maverik and King clash with their traditional weapons until a bomb hits the building and King. Maverik looks and see Tirvirian ships at the harbour and Tirvirian tanks and cars on the roads. He goes on his morticyle and tries to escape but Dani intercepts him on horse and captures him. He was then taken prisoner. Sentence Maverik was imrison until he was to go in front of Dani for judgment. There Dani gives him comfort that he will be put to death but then to Maverik shock was shaved in front of the crowd then Dani decided to not kill him but humiliate him and give him to the Elves for judgment. He was stripped naked and paraded through the Elven and Ork neighborhoods. Then he was sent on a boat with Lin to Heaelenon where the current King will judge him. His party was attacked in Heaelenon but the guards and Lin were able to defend themselves. To heal the injured they stopped by at Castle Djurin but as punishment and torment they kept Maverik outside on a pole of his Dwarven ancestors home. When they reach the Emerald Palace the King meets them and he locks him up in the dungeon stating there will be a trial. Maverik is currently rotting in the prison. Time Skip After the timeskip he is taunted by the Steward. The Steward would secretly take Maverik out of the dungeon to torture him. The Steward reveals that he is using disguise magic and that he is King (Mafia Leader) with a burned face. He laughs as Maverik screams loudly. Maverik execution finally happens and the Steward uses magic to make him look stronger than his torture self. The person executed was a dummy and the real Maverik was delivered to the Alveranian Magical Council. He is to serve in the suicide mission. Sarahara is brought in by Stan to heal him to a healthy state and he officially joins in on the suicide mission. He has significant discussion with Brildala and Lin. He dies during the first Demon ambush in the Nether.Category:Characters Category:Dwarf